The Link
by Excalibro
Summary: An Excalibur goes on a mission to find one of his kin and get them out of hell. Rated M for violence, language, and possible mature content later on.
1. The Mission

This is a first in a long time, and I finally have ideas. This is my newest edition of my stories. And now...

**The Link**

I am Excalibur...

I myself am not the first, but I bear the noble armor if the first Tenno. But details are not important at the moment, right now I mist save one of ours from the clutches of greed and profit.

The blade of the long sword pierced the suit of a crewmen, slicing through metal and flesh as if it was nothing but paper. The greed filled man gurgled what was a curse to the me. It did not matter. What mattered the most was the success of this mission. For one of our own, a Tenno, was captured, and her life depended on it. And it rested on my shoulders. She had to survive, she had to be taken back from the hell-hole know as the Zanuka project. There, our brethren are tortured, killed, and worse, turned into demons forged of the blood of my fellows and the greed that would soon be their downfall. They will pay for what they have done, and they will pay in blood.

I pull the blade out from the Corpus crewman's body, and in a few fluid motions, cleanse it off blood. I quickly check to see if any damage has been done to the blade, just an old habi and also qquickly look at its Codex entry...

Weapon type: Melee

Melee weapon type: Long Sword

Weapon name: Dakra Prime

This weapon has been with me since I emerged from the cryopod. I was lucky to have a weapon from the Orokin Age with me. The others had to scour the system for these ancient weapons, while I already had one.

But more than a sword is needed for combat, so more weapons were needed, and I, along with two others, managed to get more Orokin Age weaponry.

I have looked into my weapons for long enough, time is running out.

I run across the ship's halls, dodging lasers, robots and, annoying as hell laser doors. Soon I have arrived at the place holding her. I rush to the console that controls the prison cell locks and hack in. A number of holographic glyphs come up and with a few turns of the symbols, I open the cell to retrieve my kin.

What I see disgusts me more than anything in existence.

An arsenal of tools and needles lay out on tables, robotic arms holding the one I was to bring back home. Several scientists and researchers stand around and talk as she is being operated on, they are so absorbed in their own greed and thoughts of profit they don't even notice my intrusion on their lab from hell.

I will enjoy ripping through their corrupt corpses. The others don't even hear but a gurgle from the first one I impaled with a throwing knife. But soon they turn to find their Grim Reaper has arrived, and he is pissed.


	2. The Escape

They try to start the alarms, but those that try to get blocked.

And to ensure no further security arrives, I close the doors and lock them. No one is stopping me. I can see her behind the frightened Corpus, she looks almost pitiful. Her head hung low, wrists and ankles bound by robotic restraints, which would soon be shattered. No one will hurt her anymore.

I quickly dispatch of the men surrounding her and destroy the machines. Pressing the release of the restraints, she falls over, and I swiftly catch her and hold her close in my arms, in an embrace of security.

I look at her. I feel a mix of emotions just seeing her. Sadness, for she has suffered through so much. Rage, rage towards those that had hurt her and did this to her. And finally, a bit of happiness that she would be safe.

Now I have to get out of here.

"Ordis, are you in position?"

"Yes, but Operator-_They are shooting at me and-_ there has been some complications." The ship Cephalon replies in his currently malfunctioning state.

Note to self, fix ship A.I.

"Nevermind that," I say as I hold the once-hostage Tenno in my arms, "are the others here?"

"Tenno rescue group is in bound and should be at extraction area in 27.5 seconds-_ give or take the few seconds it took me to say that._"

"Hang on old friend. Lotus, can you revert my slash dash ability's propulsion to go longer distances while sacrificing the offensive part of the ability?"

The self-proclaimed guide of the Tenno replies in her monotonous voice, "_I am over powering your slash dash ability, but this will sacrifice your shields and energy pool, you will be defenseless, do you wish to risk your self for_ her?"

"If it means saving her than yes."

I feel my shields, energy, and abilities drain, and then all that energy fills into my slash dash and I feel the ability charge, and when it reaches its maximum possible charge, and then...

Fwoosh

I expel outward with the force of not only my warframe's power, but the power of my self. I make sure she is safe and secure in my arms.

When the ability stops, I activate it again, jumping over gaps, running across walls, running up vertical walls, and flying through the air. Holding on to her so she would not fall. So she couldn't be taken again.

I felt plasma and laser hitting me from everywhere, my armor getting burnt away but quickly getting sealed by microscopic Orokin nano repair droids. My skin getting turned to crisp flesh, charred by laser blasts. SSoon the nano medi-bots were disintegrating the burnt flesh and flash generate new skin without much pain. I could take not many mmore hits before this takes a major toll on me. But one thing keeps driving me forward.

And it is being held in my arms...


	3. Rage

Well to avoid certain snags here is something.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Warframe. All characters and items from Warframe belong to Digital Extremes.

Now back to the story.

The Link Chapter 3

As I am sprinting down the halls of the ship, I realize Valkyr is stirring, coming out of her trance like state of despair. She needs to know whats going on.

"Hey, it's ok, your safe with me," I say as I kneel down for a few seconds, to regain my own energy. Rescuing people is tiring work. "All we have to do is get off this damned ship, and bring you home," I open the squad comm channel, "You guys in position?" I ask to the team supposed to pick us up.

"We are holding the L.Z, we were wondering where you were," a familiar voice responds to my question, "How's it goin' Excalibro?" I hear him laugh. Oh, two can play at this game...

"Nice to hear you...Frosty," I try to hold back a laugh, but to no avail.

"Haha, very funny, now stop the jokes, where are you?" my old friend asks.

"We are pinned down in the central deck, I am recharging energy and my warframe is restarting, I need at least one of you guys to come by."

"Ok, Oberbro is coming by to help, HEY CYRUS! YOU'RE NEEDED ELSE WHERE AT THE MOMENT!"

Another voice, owned by a friend, went on the comm.

"How many times do I have to save your ass?"

"Well, as many as it takes honestly. This time I need you to not be a good friend and help me get her out of here, thank you!"

I turn off comm and tend to Valkyr.

Valkyr looks around in a sort of gasp. She appears to be in shock and awe of what is happening, I mean, who else has just been taken out of this literal hell hole, with its demon machines, and flame pits of molten steel. She then looks at me and asks in a voice that ,

"What is your name? You seem familiar in a way I can't seem to describe."

"My name is Kano Exos, may I ask you what your name is?"

"My name is Kitalla

"Why are you saving me? I'm only a tortured piece of metal and flesh."

Her helmet started to fold back and deconstruct, as all warframe helmets do, revealing her beautiful face, auburn red hair and deep gold eyes. I myself deconstructed my helmet, letting my short white hair have a bit of freedom. I'm not old, my time in the Void changed it like it changed my eyes to a mix of gold and blue colors. She was on the verge of tears, most likely because of physical and emotional pain. I wished none of this had happened to her.

"No matter what has happened to you here, we will still bring you back. We are Tenno, and are loyal to each other more than anyone, and most of all, no Tenno gets left behind, no matter what the cost. Plus, I want to make sure your ok."

She did something I thought she would never do.

She hugged me, not something a war-torn warrior does.

I was at first surprised, but I put my arms around her, holding her close, she was devastated, emotionally, this whole endevour had taken more than I thought out of her.

But our embrace was ceased by a plasma grenade going off and knocking both of us over. I unsling my Boltor Prime and take aim, entering a state we like to call "Zen-Mode", due to the fact that the outside world is mentally blocked off and we focus on our target, a meditaive state. I track the target Crewman and take a deep breath, and gently squeeze the trigger...

thoosh thoosh thoosh

Three bolts fly out of the barrel of the ancient weapon, and after 0.10 seconds of flight, impale into their target, and with the forward momentum of whenm they flew, impaled the corpse to the wall.

I always liked decorations.

Kitalla stood up and went straight up to the corpus that were shooting at us and she moved unfazed towards her enemy. Bullets at first bounce off her weak shields, but then once the shield had disipated, her armor managed to absorb most of the attacks, some going through the ancient orokin armor, hitting flesh and blood, but she remained unfazed.

As she reached the crewman, she yelled back to me,

"I'll take care of this, go!"

Listening to her, but wanting to go back to her and fight, I grabbed my weapons and left the room. But was stopped by a voice,

"Lock the door."

I did as commanded, using the control console and pressed the glyphs to activate the lock.

I had a pang of regret, not for leaving her, but for the robots and men who would become an outlet of her rage...


	4. Relaxation and Thoughts

**Ok guys I am so so sorry for my absense, there has been a lot going on and am always busy, so just to make up for it, I have an extra long chapter, with more on the way. Tell me about how the story goes or if you have any suggestions on what I should do next.**

Orokin..., the Tenno...viewed as weapons...combat the Sentients...after the war... promised freedom...I know something...no one else does...I know...past...what happened...emerged from the terminus...they managed to...sentry...control...the link...the pods...safety...she was seperated...loss...sadness...Him...a black blade shadow...walked while we slept...a blade of pure Hate...a voice that sounded like death itself...

I KNOW WHAT YOU DID, TENNO!

I woke with a start, sweating, my eyes darting around my lonely room in the dojo, looking for the Dreaded being to bring me Anguish and Despair, but no figure showed.

"God damn nightmares." I sighed and ran my hand through my white hair. A side effect of the void, I guess. Still looked young and handsome according to my sister, Nyx. That thought of her smiling at me brought a smile to my own face.

It has been two months since our rescue of Valkyr or rather Kitalla, from the Corpus ship. She was doing well, the other Tenno glad to have found her. She and I have become good friends, but Rhino (his name is actually Snow, but everyone calls him Rhino) and Frost have been nagging me to ask her out or something like that.

I laughed a little at his constant nagging me to ask her, apparently half the Tenno in the dojo were thinking the same thing. I honestly didn't know what to do with that, me and her seemed connected somehow.

"Kano!" I heard a fellow Tenno call out my name, and looked over to see Frost beckoning me over to him

Speak of the devil, I thought

"Yeah, Snow?" I called back to him, while walking to him through the Grand Hall

"So, I heard Baro has some of the prime Eos shoulder plates at Kronia relay. Want to head over?" He said with a smile

"Sure, seems like a good idea, but to get from here to Saturn without Grineer interference would be difficult."

"Well, if we do encounter any problems, Kit and Slipp will be there as well." He said with a smile at the end.

"What?! Why did you invite Kitalla?!" I jumped back from him, giving him a stern look

"Well, she could use some socializing..." He grinned mischievously

"I know what you are trying to do...stop please. She really needs just a friend right now, you guys all think we both have secret 'feelings'" I said while angrily gesturing with my fingers," but I don't think you understand, we both are just friends, and I'm okay with that. I may be like the only Tenno here who does not have feelings for another Tenno, aside from Nekros and Ash, but those two focus on other things, Ash is way seclusive, and Nekros...Hell, he favors company from the dead than the living."

"True, but hey, it is worth a shot. You need to get out there, right now is a low point in enemy activity, after the Balor's attack on our relays and our retaliation, they have slinked back, we are now at the closest thing to peace we have had in a long time." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as we headed to the hanger bay. "It isn't really Tenno behavior for this stuff but we can finally act with free will."

Free

That word stuck in my head, from the nightmares, from us bringing Kitalla back, to actually being able to act with free will.

"Ok fine, I will go as well, but let me get my prime stuff, might as well show off a little." I spoke with a laugh in my voice

"That's the spirit!" He responded and sprinted back to his ship, and I following.

At Kronia Relay

Just as suspected, the relay was bustling with Tenno from all over, even a few that are recently awakened, I was kind of relieved that they did wake later, they would have been most likely killed in the recent conflicts.

I liked seeing all these smiling faces, Tenno happily talking and others here on buisness. While I waited for Baro to be available, I went to my syndicate's room.

The Arbiters of Hexis.

Anyone not familiar with us would feel under the impression of being Judged as you walk in, but these guys were not as hard core as they seemed...

"Hey Ralkas." I greeted the medallion collector with gentle smile

"Hello Hirashi." He responded with a formal attitude

"Formalities first, as per usual, ok then" I bowed to him and he returned it

"Got to represent somehow, we are supposed to be uptight and stuff to the public eye, but it gets boring real fast"

"Well, I need to talk with the higher ups sooo, I will be back soon..." I said starting to walk away

"Oh wait!" I made Ral jump a little at my sudden outburst, causing a slight laugh to go through the judges, but they quickly composed themselves "I have these for you" I handed Ral a few lawful medallions and two Maxim ones "Soon I will be the rank of Maxim"

"Good, and say hello to Kitalla for me, she came in here looking for you a little while ago" He seemed to smile slightly

Not you guys too...

I walked up to the high Judges and bowed deeply

"Welcome once again, Hirashi Kano" Maximus spoke, greeting me

"Yes, welcome" Justice welcomed me in her soothing voice of reason

"Greetings" Kai greeted me

"It is nice to be back" I proclaimed, standing upright from the deep bow.

"What do you need, Kano?" Maximus questioned me sternly

"I have some information from Suda, she said you may find it of interest." I extended my hand, holding a data cube to them, which they took.

"Anything else?"

"No, your honor, wait, yeah, how has the tool been coming along?"

"The Blade of Truth is almost done, we thank you for your design in it."

"Thank you" I bowed again, "I will be off now"

"Good luck on your journey, Hirashi" They spoke back to me

"Good luck in finding out what is in that cube"

An hour later

"You have good taste, Kano, considering you are one of my best customers" Baro spoke as I gave him the credits and Ducats to him, and he handed me the shoulder plates and Liset hull blueprint

"You have great options, plus, I like the shiny" I responded jokingly

"Well, it obviously is a good choice, I am almost out of them. Anyways, good luck out there, Tenno."

"You too, Baro"

I walked away from the busy pavilion and off to the nice side rooms, sitting on the bench and resting my eyes.

I heard footsteps come towards me, followed by a familiar female voice, "Mind if I sit here, Hirashi?"

It was Kitalla

"Nope, I don't mind" I slid over to the right some, giving her some space to sit next to me.

"Thanks" She sat kind of close to me, rather, kind of on me, her legs toughing mine and she leaned on my shoulder, sighing.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her, blushing just slightly, no one has done this to me, and certainly not her.

"No, just I can now relax," She smiled, closing her eyes, "Thank you, by the way"

"For what?"

"Being my friend, saving me, that sort of stuff."

"Oh, well," I sighed, my eyes starting to close, "I am glad we managed to save you. It is nice to have a good friend."

Man, am I exhausted.

"This is nice, just us sitting here, relaxing." She said, and I could hear the tiredness in her voice.

"Yeah." I responded with similar exhaustion.

"There hasn't really been time to relax recently."

"That is the truth."

"Hey" She shifted closer, putting her legs up on the bench, "We should do this more, just going and doing relaxing things."

"That sounds good."

Bravely, I put one arm around her shoulder, pulling her a little closer, "Well, this is one of the most quiet parts of the relay, we are literally the only ones here."

I yawned and so did she "Tired?"

"Yeah"

"We could sleep here, they have bunks"

"Nah, this is good, it is good to use you as a pillow" She said with gentle punch to my leg, and emitting a laugh.

Hard to imagine she was just a killer two months ago, but now she is showing happiness and good emotions.

"You sure? Others maay get an idea of..." I started to say but was cut off.

"I don't care rightnow, I am freaking exhausted and need some nice sleep." She curled up more.

She really must be tired, she doesn't normally act like this...

"Ok, sounds good, I guess" Blushing more and sighing, actually feeling relaxed after a few years of conflict.

"Hey, Kitalla?"

"Yes, Hirashi?"

I gulped and spoke nervously, "Apparently a lot of Tenno think we are together. What do you think about that?"

-Kitalla's POV-

I wondered about Hirashi's question. What do I think about it? Hirashi is one of the only Tenno at first to care about me as a Tenno, not as a monster, and sure, we have gotten close, but, does he know? Is that why he is asking? I mean, something about him is familiar, and wheneveer we are in combat, we can communicate with each other perfectly, without words even, like there is a link between us. I mean, yeah he is handsome...

And kind...

And...

So many other things...

'Just focus Kit, it will be fine, he probably just is wondering'

I sat up from him and cleared my thoat a little...

"Let them think that, I don't care, we are close, sure, but hey, there would be nothing wrong with that right?"

-Hirashi's POV-

I was taken aback by her answer.

"Hmm, well ok, just wanted to tell you."

'How much you actually care for her...' My mind continued on the thought

No, it isn't that, we are just friends, that is all.

Right?


	5. A little talk on the Liset

Chapter 5

I woke back up after presumably a few hours, but it was nigh time, and the Relay was all but empty. I saw the guards for the syndicates talking with each other. Despite their supposed opposition, the Red Veil men and women talked with the Arbiters people as if they were friends, but it was most likely the leadership that decided this opposition. I witnessed Baro Ki'Teer packing up his soap box and heading top the hanger bay, stopping only to wave at me and Kitalla.

Wait...

I looked down and saw her peacefully resting on me.

"Really! Of all times?" I whispered to myself, not trying to stir her.

I carefully got off the bench, pacing back and forth, running my hands through my white hair, trying to figure out how to get her back to the Dojo without her waking. I eventually resorted to carefully carrying her back to my Liset, mine was generally quieter than all others, so she could still sleep, she needed the rest. But I first told her ship's cephalon to auto pilot her Liset back to the Dojo.

I laid her carefully down in the upper deck, but my kubrow walked up and sniffed her, starting to muster a low growl at the supposed intruder.

"Arcane, down boy, she is a friend" I commanded him. He was a good dog, always looking out for me and my friends, a very loyal companion indeed.

I started up the ship to go slowly to the Dojo. By slowly, I mean going fast enough that we could get there within a day but slow enough that it wouldn't wake her.

Why was I so focused on her nowadays?

The thought was pushed out of my head by the sound of Kitalla yawning and waking up.

"Good morning" I spoke to her, "well, it is kinda late, I would say about 1:17 in the morning."

"Wait," she looked a little embarrassed, "did I...did I sleep on you this whole time?" She blushed a little and looked away

"No you didn't, I knew you were tired so I..." I was cut of by my ship's cephalon

"Operator, you must have been mistaken, you both were, OH JUST ADMIT IT ALREADY, in deep sleep, both seemingly exhausted. BASICALLY YOU BOTH SLEPT ON EACH OTHER FOR HOURS!" My malfunctioning Cephalon was not helping the situation.

"I didn't know how you would act if I said we did. But I have to admit, it was a nice rest, best one for me in years." I blushed and went back to my armory, going through my weapons rack.

I heard a whistle from behind me as Kitalla stepped into the lower deck, her auburn hair ruffled and a little messed up but she did look beautiful.

Wait...beautiful, when did that thought pop into my head?

"What is the whistling for?" I said while facing towards my weapons, not looking at her to hide the blush I was trying to avoid having.

Since when did I have feelings for someone?

"Just the huge amounts of killing machines you have." She said with a smile in her voice.

There she is, back to her old self. Hopefully we could move past what just happened at the Relay

"Yeah, considering how long I have been around, I have gathered quite the arsenal." I thought for a moment, "Do you want a pick?" I asked her, gesturing towards my weapons, "I will give you one primary, one secondary, and one melee."

She brightened up but asked, "Are you sure? I don't want to take anything of too much."

"Nah, don't worry, just not my primes and wraiths. Those took a lot of work to get. My dragon Nikana is building, but other than that, the weapons are all available."

"Hmm" she put her hand to her chin and pondered the choices. She then reached for the Boar Prime and asked, "I know you said no to the primes but, please?"

"Well..."

"Please, pretty please?" She made a fake pouty face, holding back a laugh.

"Hmm..."

"Please? I really want it, its super shiny and shoots a lot more things! Pretty please?" Oh God, she is doing puppy dog eyes, weird seeing this berserker joking around in such manner when on the battlefield, even I get scared.

"While you prefer killing everything with a shot gun, I..." I hefted the Vectis Sniper Rifle up to show her, "I like clean kills that take skill"

"Let me explain the Vectis," I look to her as I set it down and lean on the stock "it is a Tenno made Sniper Rifle, capable at dispatching enemies at long ranges and cleanly, almost every shot is a kill with this thing, save for Heavy Gunners but even them it is a 2/3 chance to kill them. This gun is an amazing tool of combat with safe distance, or it can be used up close, which is way more fun to use.

"Ok, that is pretty cool, but still," She shoves the Boar Prime in my face, "Can I?"

Knowing she is very persistent and that I get annoyed because she will constantly ask, doing that puppy dog face...

_She looks cute when she does that, or any time_

Wait what?

I pushed the thought out of my head and finally replied to her.

"Yes you can have it, but be careful with it ok?"

"YES!" She yelled and caught me off guard but she surprised me further by jumping into my arms. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She excitedly squealed.

"Kit, it's just a gun, come on, not that much..."

"But you gave it to me!"

"Wait, why is that so special?"

"Um well..."

And scene!

This chapter was a little short but I have been busy with classes and welp, I am going to make up for it in chapter 6. Also, I really haven't gotten any real feedback on this story so I don't know if I am doing something good or bad or a "meh" job, so if you take a few minutes to review it, just some constructive critisism just to help me improve my story.

Thanks so much guys and see you next chapter!


	6. Just Another Day

**SO! To make up for SoftyFeels Mcfluff Chapter, chapter 5 wasn't that bad but still, (there still is a little fluff stuff at the beginning of this chapter so bear with me) I am going to make this a really long chapter so sorry if the wait was too much, any who, BACK TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 6 Just another day...

"Yes you can have it, but be careful with it ok?"

"YES!" She yelled and caught me off guard but she surprised me further by jumping into my arms. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" She excitedly squealed.

"Kit, it's just a gun, come on, not that much..."

"But you gave it to me!"

"Wait, why is that so special?"

"Um well..."

-Kitalla POV-

"Well you are a good friend and I am thankful for that." She could feel herself getting a little emotional, "You were the first person to immediately show care for me, to see me as not a monster. As a Tenno and not a tortured demon." She dropped her head down as she didn't want Hirashi to see her blush and eyes filling with tears. "You are the greatest person I have met, Hirashi

She shouldn't be like this, she was a Tenno, and a ruthless one when it came to battle. How did he always get her to let out her emotions to him?

"Hey." Hirashi placed his hand under her chin to lift her face to his, "If you need to let it out, do so. I know what you have gone through, I was almost turned into a damned Zanuka, I managed to get rescued before the process began, and I..."

-Back to Hirashi POV-

If we didn't save her from that hell hole, I...I couldn't bear the thought of it. I could feel my own emotions building up, the thought of not being able to save her was...unthinkable. How did she always get this more open side of me? I'm normally a calm, collected, showing no significant emotion at times. But with her, how did she always get me to let my emotions to her?

"Once I received word of you being in that Lab, I knew what I had to do. I didn't want anyone else to experience what I had too."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and knew what I had to do

"Stand back, my warframe is coming off."

"Wait why?"

"So you can see what happened to me at that Zanuka base, I haven't shown anyone, everyone thought I was just taken in, but I was almost ripped apart..."

I let my warframe start to fold in, allowing my chest to be visible, my complexion pale, due to always being in a suit, but what else that stood out was scars on the base of my neck, at my shoulders, and my waist line.

"Oh no..." Kitalla looked up at me, my expression cold, blank, void of emotion, hers was one of sadness as she looked at the scars, then looking back up at me,tears forming in her eyes, with caution she asked, "H-how did this happen?"

"I was at that station Alad V had at the lab, the machine started to pull my libs and head from my body, tearing skin and muscle. Luckily the Lotus managed to disable the system using my warframe's energy pool, an EMP blast." I looked back at her, she was on the verge of crying. Why would she be like this over me? "Why are you crying?" I asked in a gentle manner, trying not to sound rude, "It's just me."

"That is exactly why I am crying." Tears started to roll down her cheeks, she truly cared about me, it wasn't just friends watching out for each other, it was more. "Why did you never tell me?"

"I had a hard time hiding it back then, when Trinity was checking me for wounds, she saw them and wanted to alert the others, but I told her to not, I do not want any other Tenno worrying for me."

"Well too bad." Kit had looked back at the scars and then back to up to me

"For what?" I was curious as I wiped the tears from her face.

She quickly charged me and pulled me into a tight embrace, which caught me completely off guard.

"I am always going to care, worry, and look out for you, Hirashi." She said with a blush

I was shocked by this sudden change from her, but I hugged her back, smiling slightly at her actions.

"Thank you." I was genuinely happy for her care to me. It was...a nice change for me.

"No problem" She said, I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Come on," I break the hug to look into her deep gold eyes, smiling brighter, "Let's get you the rest of your weapons."

"Ok," She lets go of me and heads back down to the weapon rack. I can hear a squeal of excitement and her in an excited voice, "Hirashi! What about this one. OH! Or this one!" I could hear her gasp, "This one is so shiny!"

"This is going to take a while..." I say with a sigh.

After Kitalla finally got her weaponry in order, which consisted of a boar prime, the aksomati, and a nikana, she also wanted to spar with me. I, of course, accepted. She seemed thrilled to do so, but then composed herself, to which I laughed slightly and plotted a course for the dojo.

On the way there, we talked about our recent Syndicate missions. I was primarily an Arbiter of Hexis, she was mainly with the Steel Meridian. I talked about my missions with the Arbiter agents Anders and Tara, the two I always requested to fight with every run, they were skilled agents, and I admired the respect they showed me that I showed for them as well.

"You can really rely on those two to help you to the best of their abilities, their skill is almost unmatched within the Arbiter agents. It is an honor to fight alongside them." I finished my story, to which I looked over at Kitalla, smiling at her attention span which kept her focused on me during my lengthly story.

"Interesting story, Hirashi." Kitalla spoke up after my story of the mission to the Phobos deserts was completed. And she kept speaking to me.

"And while I like the Arbiters, the Steel Meridian show Resolve, Hope, and Devotion in a way no other Syndicate has, the Arbiters show Will and Strength, as well as Respect, which is why I favor these two. As well as Suda, for her search for knowledge may seem a little, off, at times, it really does help us all."

She sighed and threw her hands in the air, continuing.

"I mean think about what we have found from her quest for knowledge? The codices, hidden encampments, even Hek's damn location! She, along with the Arbiters and the Meridian, can really make a change. So can the other Syndicates, if they just banded together! The Red Veil's passion for change and order may be useful, but not with a purge..."

I lose focus in her explanation at hearing that one word...

Purge

Images flood into my mind.

The scenery changed, I was in an Orokin terminus, blood on my blade, the Orokin, dead, my mind clouded, I wouldn't do this.

"Hirashi?"

I hear a feminine voice call my name, I look around in the terminus to find a clouded figure, her voice...

"I didn't do this!" I screamed out to her, showing the blood on my hands to the figure

"Hirashi?!" I snap out of that hellish vision

"What, huh?" I look around, regaining my surroundings, I was in my Liset, with Kitalla, talking about battle stories

"Are you alright?" She asked, worry in her voice, her eyes looked...afraid.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"You didn't sound so..." Her eyes cast downward

"What do you mean?"

"You screamed 'I didn't do it!', what was it about?" She looked up at me, concerned for her friend.

"It was..." What could I say? 'Oh yeah, I just got a vision of murdering hundreds of innocents, how is your day?' I had to come up with something...

"It was a memory." I lied "Of when I was a child, my sister, me and her were playing around, and she got hurt by me, it was an accident of course, but being a child I had to make a lie."

"Oh, it seemed more than it was."

"Children have a tendency to over react."

"True"

I looked out of the main view port as we were coming out of the 'Punch' and to see the Dojo in the distance, to which I got up and stood at the navigation panel.

"Alright Ordis, give me manual control."

"Of course, Operator."

As Ordis said that, two holographic circle-like controllers materialized in front of me. The two blue controls remained static, until I reached for them, and like magnets, they flew into my hands as I assumed manual control.

"I normally let Ordis do this." I say out loud

"Do what?" Kitalla responded, a curious look on her face.

"Docking the Liset, but my way," I pushed the controls forward with a grin, causing the ship to fly a lot faster than normal, "Is a bit more fun."

"Whoa..." Kitalla exclaimed, who was now was bracing herself at the Codex module.

"Here we go." I pushed the ship faster as we zipped through space towards the Dojo.

"YEAH!" We will have easily broken the sound barrier by now, but as we are in space, there is no sound.

"Don't you think you should slow down?"

"Nope! I got this!" I zip by the Observatory, slowing down, and then docking once I stopped going way too fast.

"Alright, here we are." I exclaimed with a smile, looking back to her and trying to hold back a laugh at her position.

She was gripping the Codex console so much, that her fingers were imbedded in the metal, she had a funny look on her face from all the quick zipping around, and just had her eyes wide open. Then she spoke up,

"Well that was...fun."

"Come on, lets head inside." I say with a laugh as the lower deck opened up and underneath the bridge, was the open drop port for us to get down from. We both got out of the Liset and walked towards the teleport station, which would get us to the dueling room.

**Sorry about that guys, this chapter may be a little long but I hope you enjoy, I have been backed up with school and am having a hard time with chapter 7 so...yeah. Apparently I am doing good on this story? I have no beta readers or someone to help out with this so it is hard to know if it is going to be good in your (the readers) eyes. If anyone wants to help with this story, you can leave suggestions and such with this story, I would be more than happy to listen. You can PM me or anything like that, I am really more into this story than my others so unless something happens to me, I work on this story everyday so, if it takes longer to update, it probably means that the chapter is going to be longer or more filled or stuff like that.**

**See you next time we meet!**


	7. Nightmares and Links

**Does anyone mind me changing points of view? I find it better to just convey how the person is thinking rather than just their reactions. Things are going to change. And everything, everything is about to change...**

**Well enough foreshadowing, onto the chapter!**

Two weeks after, entering clan dojo.

I am worried now...not only for myself and others. These...these dame visions and nightmares! I almost lost it when I was on the last mission on that corpus ship. Alone. The lights flickered for a moment and I ran. Something is following me...something wants me dead for a sin I did not commit. The St...

"Welcome back." A Tenno in the dojo greeted us at the main corridor, breaking my thought processes.

"Good to be back." I responded with a gentle smile, trying to convey how terrified I have been, thank god Kit doesn't know about it...

"Same." Kitalla said in similar manner, as she inched closer to me as we walked.

What is she doing? I thought to myself. I don't mind this, it is comforting especially with her being by my side. Maybe I should do something nice for her?

"So Kit," I start with a nervous smile

"Yes?" She looked up at me

"I was wondering..."

"Yes?" She said smiling.

"There is a match between Blades of Shadow and Crucible of Thorns in Conclave in a few days..."

"Yes?" She seemed to be brightening up.

"And I was wondering"

"Yes?" Internally she was screaming like a teenage girl.

"Would you like to go with me?" I was blushing deep crimson by now...

'Crap, I don't know what to say,' she thought', 'I still know for certain how I feel, just don't want to be too obvious and scare Hirashi off, of course I want to go but...feelings are so damn confusing'

"You don't have too if you don't want to..."

"Of co..."

YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME KANO!

I couldn't hear the rest of what Kitalla was saying as that dreadful voice fills my mind. I collapse as I see shadows of that agent of death. He is smiling at me. His blank mask is staring at me into my soul. I feel...cold. I can Kitalla saying something, but nothing processes. I try to tell her to run from some being that isn't even here, but no words are let loose. I can't move. Fear is too much... I feel Kitalla's hands hold mine as I start to slip away into unconsciousness.

Later

I think to myself as I run through the corridors of the Grineer ship. I can't control my movements. It feels like a waking dream...The world flickers...the words I can hear...a blade comes towards me...I block...I parry...the blades lock as the shadow tells me...

"Wake up, Tenno."

My eyes open slowly. I am in the Dojo's infirmary. That much I am certain. The steady beeping noise is like a metronome to my ears.

"I knew that was a dream." I whisper to my self. I look over to my left to see a small monitor playing the start of the live Conclave match that I was...

Wait...

"That was supposed to be in 3 days." I said aloud

"Huh?" I heard a sleepy voice respond to my statement.

"Who is there?" I ask as I look over to my left to see Kitalla resting on a few chairs arranged like a crude bed. "Oh sorry."

"Don't be sorry." She stretched and yawned. "I needed to get up anyways." She smiled to me and walked over and sat on my levitating hospital bed and scooted closer to me.

"Why would you be getting up at," I gazed over to the clock, "at 3 in the morning?"

"To check on you of course."

I blinked still trying to process what she said.

"Why?" I asked simply.

"Why?"

"Yeah."

Kitalla just stood there, seemingly dumb founded.

"Because it is you." She responded in all seriousness.

"Because it is me? Wait, why am I here?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Kitalla was looking at me in puzzlement. "You were asking me something and then you collapsed, saying something about 'Him'..." Kitalla went on explaining what had happened and that I need to rest as my mind underwent a traumatic experience.

I remembered Him standing infront of me, "What was I asking?

"Hmm?"

"What did I ask you back there?"

She sighed and responded, "Just something stupid..."

"It doesn't seem like it was something stupid. Did I say something wrong?"

Kit took a deep breath, "You were going to ask m..."

"Hey! Look who is finally awake!" My friend interrupted her as he walked into the room, the temperature dropping a few degrees as the Frost-user entered.

"Hey Frosty." I smiled and waved.

"Hey Excalibro." Tanner jokingly used my stupid ass nickname he gave me due to my warframe of choice.

"Tanner, remember what I said..."

"I know I know," he laughed, "you said 'If you call me that again, I will stab you in the head with a javelin'. But considering miss Kitalla here is so close to you, you might as well be stabbing her with your javelin." He said with a wink.

Needless to say, that statement got both me and Kitalla both embarrassed and infuriated. And so I said something to get him out of the room.

"Well you did say it." My eyes started to glow golden blue, a trait all Tenno share when activating abilities, "So I may have to act on that threat..."

"You wouldn't do it."

"Try me." I smiled devilishly and stood up.

"Pshh, I know you won't even thi..." He turned and saw a blue eternal Javelin shimmering golden energy trails. "Ok fine, I'll leave." He laughed as he left the room.

"So you were sa..." I was cut off by Tanner.

"Don't bang too much while I am go...WILL YOU STOP WITH THE DAMN JAVELINS! I'LL GO!" He yelled as he ran down the hall way laughing.

"Ahem, You were saying?" I turned back to Kitalla, who was still blushing as much as I was.

"You were going to ask me to watch the match with you." She turned away, her face as red as her hair.

"You mean the one going on right now?"

"Yes..." She responded sheepishly

"Well then...Would you like to watch the game with me?" I smiled and held out my hand to her.

"Of course." She held my hand and sat down next to me, smiling.

I must have been grinning like an idiot because she looked back at me as she laughed and laid her head on my chest and watched the match.

Needless to say I was blushing, but just sat there enjoying the...

"Is this a date?" I asked Kitalla, who just looked up at me and said,

"It is if you want it to be."

"Yeah, lets just call this a date."

-Kitalla POV-

She was squealing in delight inside her mind. She was like a giddy schoolgirl inside, but outside she simply smiled...

**Ok guys I lied, this chapter is going to be the last one for a while, I have more finals still and I don't know how to write chapter 8, I want to make 8 action packed and such and the fluff stuff will be at a minimum right now. There is going to be more written on Hirashi's visions and nightmares, actual battle descriptions, and a nice bit of lore and such that will (hopefully) keep people reading. Welp, that's all for now.**

**Excalibro**


	8. The Memory of War

This is my best description of war that I can make with my limited writing experience. I really must apologize for the late update time. I have revised and added more of a description of this scene, and Chapter 9 is underway as I type this author's note.

A Memory of War.

The field smelled of burnt corpses and blood, of machines and smoke. I could hear gun shots ring out all around me, beams of golden energy ripping into blue machine hearts. And machines ripping and burning the flesh of these golden soldiers. The field was once a beautiful Garden palace, a place of recreation, a place of relaxation. Now, the charred trees and ashen flowers were coated with blood and fuel. Weapons and armor strewn across the warzone. I could hear machines whirring and firing, charging beams meant for death, and I could hear yells of agony and pain. Most people would faint at even the sounds, and become sick from the sight of mutilated corpses. But for me, this was normality.

"Move up! We got more trying to advance from the right flank!" I could hear Orokin soldiers charging up the hill, yelling out about the obvious Sentient charge.

"More pressing above! Bring them down!" The artillery charged again and fired on the Sentient dropships, leaving more destruction to fall from the bloodied skies. The reverberations of the Orokin Anti Air guns felt like the drums of war, shaking the groud with every shot. My heart felt every blast, keeping in tune with the drums of war.

I am a Tenno. And it is here I trive.

I respect my enemy, but show no mercy.

I am graceful, yet deadly.

I am powerful, beholden to none.

And I am to turn the tide here.

The Orokin foot soldiers were strong, all things considered. But here they looked to me like I was their beacon of hope.

I am a Tenno, and war is all I know.

I charge forward, Syndana flowing in the waves of heat that washed over the battlefield.

My blade glowing a deep crimson pruple, the dark red color of the blades energy mixing with the blue blood of the machines.

I see another Orokin fall at my feet, his name unknown, and his face burning as his screams reached my ears, and I blocked them away.

Pity is something you cannot have here. Not yet, once this is over, maybe.

I plunge my blade deep into the center of the robot's glowing core. Twisting the blade, and using the machine as a launch pad, I leap into the air. While airborne, I scan the field. Death is everywhere, but I see a good opportunity to prolong a few lives, at least for a few more minutes. I summon javelins, pointing into the machines' hearts, and with a simple movement, they plunge into them, sending the corpses out, slamming into more machines. I see a soldier look at my soaring form, and gives a small salute. I simply nod.

Before landing, I point my sword skyward, sending out a blinding blast of light, overloading the machines' sensory and giving my team some time to wipe up this wave.

As I look around, I feel nothing.

It is...strange...

To cause so much destruction and see so many dead...but not feel anything.

I am just a Tenno, after all.

The only ones I care about are my own kind, my family.

This war...

It has gone on for far enough.

I can sense it. The end of this damned conflict is coming to an end.

But who would stand victorious was not possible to determine at this point...

The storm above us only became more vicious and unforgiving. The drums of war were beating louder and faster. The blood of countless Orokin along with the machine life-blood of the Sentient automatons made the scene even more hellish. Pools of crimson all around us, looking as if we were in a rainfall of blood.

This place is one that no man, machine, or otherwise should ever see.

The sky was nearly black, the rays of the golden sun rarely breaching the dense smoke of the war-zone. The white and gold spires of the city, whatever one were left standing, were coated in ash. More fires burned all around, our reactors going into meltdown from the hellfire and rounds of energy the Sentient drones kept unleashing upon our lines. Frost was keeping them from overheating and imploding in on themselves. He was cooling them constantly, but he couldn't keep it on for long. Trinity was trying her best to keep healing the Orokin and her Tenno brethren. Mag was using the broken down Sentient war machines and siege weapons into walls of cover, but she was not the only source providing cover for our allies. So many bodies piled up, they became small over places. No Orokin soldier was without blood upon them, either theirs or their comrades. And the screams, they were agony...warriors of flesh against cold, heartless war machines...

This was not war, this is survival now...


	9. Emotions Begin to Surface

**Emotions Surface**

**So, in light of Update 18 revealing a lot, I have decided to not have the story follow the canon with the Tenno operators, this will remain how the Tenno are their own minds and bodies, and they each control one warframe. Not having the Tenno operators controlling a body. Anyways, with that said, let's continue. I have also revised chapter 8 if you, my readers, did not know yet.**

I woke in a start, sweat beading on my brow, my breath fast and shallow like I had just ran for miles.

'That was just a dream right?' I thought to myself, "Damn...why did I..."

"Huh?" I heard a yawn followed by a confused response.

I looked over and saw Kitalla, laying on her side at the end of the bed, she must have fallen asleep after I had passed out.

"Oh, sorry, I just..." I ran my fingers through my hair, sighing.

"Don't worry about it." Kitalla stretched and looked at me, "What woke you?"

"Another...damn...nightmare...vision...memory...whatever they are!" I slumped my head, my white hair dangling over my eyes, "I just want them to stop, they are distracting my thoughts and emotions. I...I got scared before..."

"What do you mean 'scared'?" She inquired with worry in her voice.

"I felt fear, genuine worry for my life, I wanted to keep living, I always had accepted before that I could die at anytime I leave the dojo, draw a sword, load a gun, anything I do could mean my death, but now...I have a feeling, of wanting to live on and not be just a soldier, a Tenno in service to war. I feel like I want to live for and fight for something, or someone..." I looked over to her, my eyes then being down cast to the bed.

"It's okay to be afraid," Kitalla sent me a warm and gentle smile, resting her hand on my shoulder, scooting closer to me, "fear and worry are natural, I worry for you and want you to feel better, that is why I have been staying by your side. When you stood up for me back when I up was just brought out of that Corpus Zanuka lab..."

"Kit, you don't have to bring it u..." I started to interrupt, but she silenced my words with a finger over my lips.

"Kano, you have done so much for me that I can't begin to thank you for. I just want to stay by your side and be with you when I can be." She pulled me into a hug, and I wrapped my arms around her lithe torso, "I worry about you because I care about you." She smiled, her arms getting a little tighter.

My downer mood had just been erased, to which I smile.

"Thank you Kit..." I say softly.

"Anything for a friend." She said quietly.

While her words were supposed to be kind and gentle, which they were, I felt a pang of regret for my feelings, the word 'friend' being directed to me by the person I have been growing so close to, starting to have stronger feelings for, had sent me back to square one...but if I could only be her friend, so be it. It is better than not having known her at all.

'Shit shit shit shit shit...' She thought to herself, 'stupid stupid stupid, why did you say friend!'

She held onto Kano tighter, hating her slip up in words, 'it was supposed to be anything for you, not anything for a friend...why...'

She felt like she had screwed up big time, but she came to a realization. She would rather be his friend than to not know him at all. She would want to have him call her his, to hold her close, to...

'Not that word yet, you have to be sure. But what if you already do?' The voices of Kitalla's emotions and feelings were racing around, trying to grasp the right words that she felt. She just was so confused.

She would have to fix this, some how.

"Hirashi?" She muttered softly.

"Yes?"

She buried her head in his chest, "You scared me," her voice was shaky, "when you collapsed." She could feel his heartbeat, a rhythmic beating that proved the person before her was alright, at least physically. Her personal savior, her...friend, was alright.

I was a little in shock, but kept the feeling to myself.

"I'm sorry, Kit, I never meant to scare you." I held her close to my chest.

A thought dawned on me, such a fearless warrior, one who would tear her enemies apart limb from limb, was just human at heart, or rather, Tenno at heart. She has had so much negativity acted towards her. I was one of the only people who treated her like one of us, several others acknowledged she was Tenno, but they didn't treat her as such. I was an anchor for her, trying to be at least some of the good in her life.

"I'd never try to hurt you, or make you feel sad, you have had enough of that in your life already." I tilt her head up so her eyes could meet my own, and upon seeing her face and eyes, I felt something in my chest, an urge to hold her close and protect her, a sort of defensiveness for her. I didn't understand it, emotions tend to be difficult to understand, as I have learned. But I had learned to trust my emotions over the years.

"Kit, I promise you. I will be here whenever you need me. I'm not going to leave you. Not now or ever. I promise you that." I said, softly stroking her auburn hair.

"Kano..." Her voice was quiet, her gaze shifted up to my own, her brilliant green eyes meeting my cerulean-gold ones, her face lit with a small and warm smile. "You are just..."

"I'm not just saying it, I mean it. I feel there is something here, between us, a link of some sort, something that connects us to before...I want to stay by your side, to be there for you, I promise that."

She didn't know what to do, she was filled with emotions, her yearning heart was pounding in her chest, I could feel it against my own, we were both thinking the same thing.

She decided to give into her feelings and began to close the distance between me and her, her eyes closed and mine began to as well...


	10. Attack

The Link Chapter 10

**Woo! Ten chapters in this little project of mine. And to my (at this time) 11 followers, I thank you. In days when I wasn't feeling like writing, I would get this little email saying someone liked what I had written, and decided to hit that little follow and/or favorite button, which made my day, and I wanted to start writing again. After a while, I uploaded Chapter 9 a few minutes at the time of me writing the beginning of Chapter 10, and I want to thank you all again. A lot of people would argue that 11 isn't a big number, but to me, those 11 of you, and all of the people who have just stopped by, I thank you. And just checking the view count, this story has been viewed over 3,500 views, holy crap! I never would have guessed this story would have surpassed a thousand views, let alone three thousand five hundred of them! Thank you all.**

**(Damn that was one long A/N, onto the new chapter)**

As she began to close the distance, my mind was running rampant, _no way she was into me, it's not possible,_ my head was creating these false thoughts, trying to convince me this is some dream or a joke. The sincerity of Kitalla's words had been moving, she meant those words, she believed these feelings, she was initiating this...this kiss.

But the kiss never happened. And the feeling of the moment soon faded, the beating of our hearts instead replaced by the wailing of sirens.

We both snapped away from each other, albeit with our cheeks flush red and eyes locked with each other. Of course something would get in the way of this, but still, something wrong has happened, the sounds of alarms were proving that.

"What's going on?!" I hopped out of bed and let my helmet form onto my skull, the Pendragon markings and design morphing, conforming to my skull, and soon my H.U.D. was displayed, I took Kitalla's hand in mine, and we bolted for the exit to the infirmary.

"I don't know, we are supposed to evacuate!" A Chroma user, whose name escaped me for the moment, informed us of the situation, "Come on! Follow me to the hanger!" He called out, beckoning me and Kit to follow.

As we sprinted, I heard sounds of the Dojo's defense array power up. The sounds of salvos being fired out into space shook the walls, seeking out targets. Soon, return fire began to hit our Dojo, our small station in the infinite black of space, was under attack by something that we didn't even know.

We just ran away. Tenno should never run away.

Upon reaching the Hanger, I looked to see blue blasts of energy striking the outer wall as well as the Hanger's shielding, I sprinted to my Liset, and Kitalla took off towards hers, we both looked to each other, though our eyes were not visible, I could almost feel the worry emanating from her, and she probably saw the same from me.

"Ordis! Cycle engines! We are leaving now!"

"Understood Operator, cycling engines now, prepar-_Buckle up Tenno!_"

I looked back towards my own storage area, I went down and put my Kubrow in stasis, he need not get hurt in this. My own belongings were all locked down and secure, I practically lived in my Liset, so I didn't have items in the Dojo.

We took off and we started to prepare jump drives, but I saw something out the view port. Kitalla, she was almost to her ship. I sighed, she would be okay, but then...

The sound of air being pulled into the vacuum of space is horrendous. It was like metal being scraped along the walls, trying to cling on, but to no avail. I saw a few Tenno being pulled away, their screams being silenced when lances of blue rays of destruction struck them, destroying them in their frames, their husks floating about the empty abyss of space. Kitalla made it to her ship, but another streak of cyan energy struck her Liset, turning it into a burning wreckage, the flames burning even in the vacuum.

_She can't escape, she will d...No! Not today! _My mind was battling itself, and I took control of the Liset, flying to her, I opened our comm channel, speaking directly to her as the bottom hatch opened,

"Get in Kitalla!" I yelled in desperation, the salvos of devastation halted for a moment, this was our chance. And she jumped, clinging to the hatch door. She climbed in, and I quickly shut it.

"Strap in! Ordis, execute a random jump, tell the other ship Cephelons the same, whoever is attacking us won't be able to follow all of us, we can regroup later."

I gave Ordis the controls, and soon space began to warp around us, I could feel the jump drive powering up beneath me, the roar of the engines firing on all cylinders.

I fell down into my seat, I took one last look as I saw our Dojo begin to collapse, and a new sun appeared on the horizon for a moment, as the reactors melted down and imploded, the shockwave would have hit us had we not jumped a moment sooner, as I saw the other Lisets do the same.

"Holy shit...this...what happened..." I muttered to myself, not normally resorting to foul language, but this time was an exception. This was worse than when the Formians attacked the Relays, this was our home, and it was gone, and we didn't even see the enemy.

I looked back, seeing Kitalla in one of the side seats in the lower deck. Walking towards her, she looked up at me, her helm still on, but I could see her body language, she was afraid, she needed comfort.

"Kano..." She spoke just above a whisper, her voice was shaky. I knelt next to her and let my helmet unravel, I looked at her scarred helm's face, I reached my arms around her lithe form, and held her in a hug.

"You came back for me" she said slowly, her helmet folding back to reveal her beautiful features, "I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to, I promised to protect you, remember?" I assured her, pulling away from the embrace to look into her golden green eyes.

Her gaze showed strength, but she wasn't able to cope with all the events that happened so quickly, me collapsing, the nightmares I had told her about, our whole world, our home, just came crashing down around us, who wouldn't get emotional.

"Kitalla, I'm here for you, just tell me what you need and I will..."

She cut me off saying, "Kano, just...hold me...please." She slumped off her seat and into my kneeling form, my arms instinctually holding her close. She was trembling, and I started to gently rub her back, trying my best to soothe her. Trying so hard to soothe this broken soul...

To anyone who would have seen us, it must have looked...odd.

The fallen angel, the Valkerie, ruthless and engulfed in rage, was clinging onto the Excalibur, the warrior who stood for honor and compassion, a warrior of balance. I would not care for any comments someone could have made.

Kitalla needed someone in this moment, and I planned to be that very one. She could trust me, she could lean on me, I would give everything to ensure her safety and survival, even if that meant my life. With my home gone, my brothers and sisters spread across the system, I had little to fight for, except for the girl in my arms. She was who I now fight for, she was my light in the darkness now, as I had been for her.

"Hirashi...you are all I have left..." She said quietly, the truth in her words was heart wrenching. I was her one true friend, her...our...home was gone, and so much more, but I still remained.

"Shh...it's okay...I won't go anywhere. This ship, my ship, it is your home now. Should you choose, that is."

"Well, I kinda have to stay, someone has to keep you from getting into trouble." Kitalla smiled, and she looked back up at me.

"That's very true Kit..." I said, smiling sheepishly.

"H-Hey Hirashi?" She asked, sounding a little nervous.

"Yes?"

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me, that you won't let go..." Her hold on me tightened a little, but I kept my small and reassuring smile.

"I won't let go, I promise."

**I know, long update times, but I will be trying my best to do more frequent updates, but I can't promise anything yet, you guys are all so patient, it is really nice to know you won't all be angry if I don't update frequently. Anywho, I'll see you all in the next one. Peace**


End file.
